


She Was A Teenage Dream

by aNGELICmURDER



Series: ROTG_Kink Meme Filled [4]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Daddy!North, F/M, Genderbending, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNGELICmURDER/pseuds/aNGELICmURDER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Aster have been dating for over a year and she has yet to tell Daddy!North. When she falls sick one day and realises she's on her way to becoming a mother she has to find a way to tell her father about her older boyfriend and to tell them both that she is pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ROTG_Kink meme. Can be found here: http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/1511.html?thread=794087

Winter was Jack’s favourite season. She loved the snow and the winter sports and more than anything she loved spending time with her winter fearing Boyfriend. Another reason she loved winter was the time she got to spend with Aster and Tiana. Both of them being in college made it hard for Jack and Sandy to spend time with them; especially with Aster being an art student.

Jack had managed to get Sandy to skip school with her that day to take their friends ice skating. Aster rebelled against the idea, stating that it was a death trap waiting to happen. They tried everything to get the ornery man to leave his room until Jack told them to leave her with him for a few minutes. 

When they came back, Aster was willing to go with them, muttering side comments under his breath while Jack looked smug. Sandy and Tiana shared a looked but decided to leave it alone in favour of heading to the ice ring where Aster made quick friends with the wall and hadn’t left since. Tiana skated past him shouting for him to join them as he shook his head. Sandy would tap his hand and sign at him.

_Give it a try._ However, Aster would only glare at him and continue holding the wall.

Jack glided with practice ease a few feet ahead of Aster as he struggled to get moving. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the railing, moving one step at a time before Tiana would glide by in her rainbow coloured skating suit and scare him into stopping. 

“Oh come on Aster, it’s not that bad.” Aster glared at his girlfriend.

“I don’t think this is safe mate, we should head back inside.” Tiana grabbed Aster’s arm on her next round and pulled him from the side. The Australian yelped and grabbed her hand. “Oh god don’t let go!”  
“Aster you’re taking this too seriously, it’s suppose to be fun.” Tiana replied, as Jack did a figure eight around them. “Look at Jack, she’s having fun.”

Aster drew himself up before shouting, “she has five years of figure skating lessons!” He lost his balance and fell, taking Tiana with him. Jack laughed as they dived to the ground, cursing loudly as his Australian accent popped back up with a vengeance as well a few colourful swears. 

She skated to over to her friends and Sandy clapped from his space at the snack bar, golden hair shinny in the fluorescent bulbs. Jack smiled at him before trying to untangle her friend. “I hope this doesn’t mean I should be worried about you and Aster?”

“Oh no Jack I wouldn’t dream of it!” Tiana began to flush and quickly bent to help Aster up. “He’s been so much more relaxed since two have gotten together. Its quiet refreshing having him on the floor again.”

Jack leaned up to kiss the complaint off Aster’s lips before he could make it. “Relax it was just a joke.”Aster frowned as Jack took his arm. “Come on I’ll skate with you, just hold on tight.”

“Alright but no tricks.”

“Who me?” She smiled, dimples popping out of her cheeks as she led Aster around the rink. “I wouldn’t dream of it Roo.”

Aster chuckled, eyes darkening as Jack continued to smile. They started at an easy pace, Jack instructing Aster on how to move as she held his hand. He was hesitant at first but after making a few rounds without ending up on his face he began to move a bit faster, Jack keeping stride at his side. They circled the rink a few more times while Tiana went to join Sandy at the sides.

Aster looked down to Jack when he felt her slowing down. Her cheeks were tinged green. “Oi, you ok Jack?” Jack looked up to meet Aster’s gaze. She swallowed, nodding her head.

“Yea, I think all this circling is getting to me.”

“Let’s get to the benches then.” Aster began moving toward the outer lane to leave the rink when Jack let go of his hand and sped off, reaching the rink’s exit only to lose her lunch. The sound bounced off the walls and back to the group as they moved to Jack’s side. Aster got there and rubbed her back as she shuddered and whimpered.

She leaned against Aster, stomach settling long enough for her to take a shaky breath. Aster offered Jack a bottle of water and a pack of tissues. She took them and wiped her mouth and drank half the bottle. “Remind me never to make fun of you carrying around tissues.”

When Aster didn’t laugh she frowned and pulled back, “I’m fine you know. You don’t have to worry.”

“Of course I’m going to worry about you Snowflake.” Jack frowned, about to retort but Aster cut her off. “What did you have for breakfast?”

“Cookies-But before you say anything I’m fine!”

“Jack you can’t eat cookies for breakfast everyday!” Tiana hovered around her, searching her bag for something to give to Jack to eat. “Think of your teeth! Think of your health!”

Sandy signed quickly, _Your dad isn’t going to like hearing you got sick._

“Well we aren’t going to tell him. Besides I’m fine, it was just the circling.” Jack pushed away from Aster and went to take her skates off. Sandy frowned at her. “Oh come on, I swear I’m fine, would you give it a rest.”

“Not unless you let us get you something to eat.” Aster said, following Jack’s example as Tiana ran off to find a custodian. She handed Sandy an apple who promptly handed it to Jack.

She shook her hand, “I’m not hungry.”

“You misunderstand me snowflake, this isn’t negotiable.”

Jack glared at the art student, “You can’t just force me to eat.”

“I bloody well can if you’re not taking care of yourself.” Aster screamed, “do you think I like seeing you get sick?”

Jack bit her lips. “I just don’t want anything to eat right now. Later. We can have Jimmy the Greek.”

Sandy and Aster gave her worried looks. She huffed again. “I’m fine really, can we go now?”

“Hi guys!” Tiana came back with a custodian; she waved at them and stood at the door. “Let’s go, we can get some food on the way.”


	2. Coffee Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster, Jack and Sandy head for a coffee run.

When Jack and Sandy finally got their winter break the first thing they did was head over to the college’s residency and parked themselves in the longue chairs. Tiana was already up and working on her notes from the last semester while Sandy and Aster worked on a few contour pieces. Jack and Aster were taking up the couch, legs drawn up as a table for her binder while her Chemistry book lay flat against her stomach. Aster was a in a similar position with his sketch pad. 

Aster would stop drawing periodically to look at Jack as she tapped a foot against his, shaking his leg and moving his sketch pad. “Oi would you stop that.”

“Stop what?” she ground her teeth and ripped a page out of her binder and began another page. “My homework?”

“No, stop kicking me-argh” Aster jumped off the couch when Jack’s foot connected with his shin. “What the bloody hell mate?”

“Sorry, Roo.” She put her books down and went to pull him to his feet. “I think I’m going stir crazy here and I have this stupid migraine.”

Sandy tugged her hand and signed, _this doesn’t have anything to do with last week does it?_

Jack shook her head. “No, that was different.”

“What did he say?” Aster asked, he still couldn’t read Sandy’s signs as fast as Jack could.

“He wants to know if it has something to do with what happened last week.” Jack sighed as Aster tensed up. “I’m fine, I swear that was just a one off and this migraine is from this stupid chem assignment we have to do. Who gives homework over the break anyway?”

“Jack are you sure you’re ok?” Aster put an arm around her waist.

“Yea I’m fine. I just need to clear my head.” She sighed and grabbed her coat. “Maybe go for a coffee run.”

Sandy perked up and began signing. _Can I come with you?_

“Sure. Aster, Tiana you want anything?”

Tiana looked up from her book and pulled out her ears plugs. “Uh?”

“We’re heading for a coffee run.” Jack pulled her boots on and started the hunt for her wallet. “Want anything?”

Tianna jumped from her seat and went to fetch her wallet, handing Jack a five and saying, “bring me back a carmel hazelnut latte with an esspro shot and whipped cream; please and thank you.” She kissed Jack’s cheek and went back to notes.

Jack turned to Sandy. “Did you get that?”

Sandy raised a brow and shook his head. Aster shook his keys and stood at the door. “No worries, I know her order.”

“You’re coming too?” 

“Sure am.”

“I’m not going to faint in the streets!” Jack rolled her eyes and pulled on her jacket. “Come on you know I’m ok.”

“Who said I’m coming to look after you?” He held door open for them waiting Sandy to get his Jacket. “I just want a cup of hot chocolate.”

“I could get that.” She smirked, “Your usual plain hot chocolate, it’s not hard.”

Aster made a face, following after Jack and sandy as they made their way through the campus. “Last time I sent you to get me hot chocolate you put sugar in it!”

“I thought a grumpy Roo like you need a bit of sweetness in his life.”

“Hahaha, Funny. Would you quit with the Australian jokes?”

“But I haven’t even used my good ones yet.” Jack tiptoed up to place a kiss on Aster’s mouth. “Besides I know you love me.”

“God help me I do.” Aster kissed her back.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and went off to the closest Starbucks where Sandy waved to them as soon as they stepped in line it was their turn to cash. The cashier was lanky girl with short cropped, black hair and three cartilage piercings in her left ear. She smoothed out her apron and glared at the couple. Her name tag said Joyce in tiny black letters.

“There’re people in line behind you, you can’t just cut.”

“We know we’re with him.” Jack replied, giving the cashier her brightest smile and pointing to Sandy.

Joyce gave them a look and pointed to back of the line before turning to Sandy and asking, “Can I take your order?” 

Sandy thought about it for a moment before starting to sign for a cup of tea and a Christmas cookie. 

Cashier visibly recoiled and Sandy frowned, turning to Jack and signing what he wanted again. Joyce was still trying to wrap her head around what Sandy had just signed and promptly missed what Jack was saying. “Uhhm? What’d you just say?” 

“I said, Sandy here wants a grande Honey lemon tea with two sugars, I would like a strawberry iced tea, A tall caramel-Caramel…”

“Hazelnut latte.” Aster filled in. “And a medium hot chocolate.”

“I had it.” Aster snorted but let Jack continue. “He means a grande candy cane hot chocolate.”

“Oi, don’t listen to her just plain hot chocolate.” The corner of Joyce’s mouth pulled back in a grimace as she punched the order in.

“You’re no fun you know that?” Jack handed Sandy his tea when it came and took a sip of her strawberry iced tea. “At least try it once.”

“Heh, heh, heh, not on your nilly.” Aster remarked, taking up the two remaining drinks and leaving.

Jack made a face and smacked her lips. “There’s something weird about my tea.” She pushed the cup in Aster’s face. “Taste this, does it taste weird?”

Aster took a sip, “not to me. Sweet as hell though. How’d you drink that?”

“It’s not sweet, but it’s making my migraine worse. My stomach feels weird.” She glared at the drink, watching it condense around her palm.

“I bet it’s the sugar.” Aster said, jumping to the side when Jack poked him in the side.

“You eat tons of chocolate every day! So what if I like my drinks a bit sweet?”

The group made their way through the res building and back to Tiana who hadn’t moved an inch since they last saw her. Aster put her dink and change onto the table and went back to his girlfriend who was beginning to look a little green.

“Come on you, you’re gonna take a nap.” Aster said, pulling Jack to her feet and taking her iced tea from her. “And none of this, it’s gonna make you sick.”

Jack leaned on him and let him take her to his room, she was too weak to fight him at the moment and if she was being honest with herself- a nap sounded great. “Fine but only if you sleep with me.”

“Deal.” Aster lay the girl on his bed and climbed in after her, she turned to look at him-eyes scanning the lines on his face before she rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. “Are you sure you’re ok?”

Jack rubbed her toes against Aster’s legs. “I’m fine, whoever mixed my tea properly mixed it weird.”

Aster pulled away. “I’m serious Jack. I want you to see a doctor.”

“Aster, I’m fine.” She moved her leg over his ankle. “It’s just the tea, I’ll be fine.”

Aster frowned but didn’t say anything else. He’d continue this later.


	3. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack scares her father a bit and finally decides to take her friends and boyfriend seriously.

The next morning found Jack bent over her toilet and expelling the contents of her stomach. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the rim of the bowl. She whimpered as her stomach finally settled and she could breathe again. She reached for the box of tissues she kept on the bathroom counter and wiped some off the vomit from her bright green tank. 

Jack groaned. Mind going back to what Aster had said yesterday about seeing a doctor. She thought it was something she ate before but now, she wasn’t so sure. She flushed the toilet and washed her mouth out and brushed her teeth. She looked a little pale but not much else.

“Jacqueline! Are you alright?” Her father’s booming voice came from the other side of the door. 

She spat and shouted back, “Dad, it’s Jack and I’m fine.”

On the other side of the door North shuffled and waited for her to leave, pushing a large cup of ginger tea in her hand when she did. “Why do you insist on being called Jack? It’s not a pretty name. Not like Jacqueline.”

Jack rolled her eyes and took a sip at her tea, almost dropping it when it burnt her tongue. “Blargh.”

“Don’t make such a face, it’s good for you.” Nick said, putting a large paw on her shoulder and guiding her to the kitchen. “Make sure you drink it hot. It will help with your stomach.”

“Yes dad.” She replied, taking another sip. She took her usual seat at the table; the one that was in the perfect spot for her to out the living room window in the off chance that her friends decided to pop by. It was too early for anyone to be up but that didn’t mean much. She turned her to her breakfast. A large plate of scrambled eggs and thick slices of French toast. Her stomach groaned. 

“Jack, it’s a week before Christmas and we still haven’t decorated the tree. Do you have time today?”

She swallowed and took a bite of the toast, forcing a smile on her face. “Yes, it’s about time we got the tree dressed. What colours are we using this year?”

“Gold, silver and blue.” Nick smiled as Jack pumped her fist. He took a bite of out his ham and pointed to her eggs. “Eat Jack we have a busy day today. We still need to find the Christmas decorations.”

“I don’t want any eggs.” Jack replied, finishing of one slice and draining half her tea, she had admit her stomach was feeling a bit more settled.

“Are you sure you’re not sick?” Nick asked, finishing off his plate and taking his dishes to the sink. “You have been eating less lately and I’m starting to worry about you.”

“It’s a new diet.” She fibbed.

“Diet? Since when do you diet?” He folded his arms. “Sometimes you eat an entire cartoon of cookies before they reach the cupboard.”

Jack blushed and scrapped the eggs into the garbage disposal. “Well I thought it was time I watched my figure.”

“Hmmm…” Nick stroked his beard as his daughter ran the water to wash the dishes. “If you insist; I’ll be in the attic looking for the decorations.”

“Ok dad, see ya in a bit.” She kissed his cheek and went back to the dishes. She wondered if she should see a doctor about this. It was getting out of hand, the lack of appetite, the headaches and the chest pains. When Jack was done, she put away the dried dishes and went to look for her father. All of this could wait until after her head stopped pounding.

When she entered the living room her father had three boxes filled with garlands and baubles for their tree. She started dressing the tree. Marveling at how each garland transformed the large pine from tree to the center piece of their entire Christmas wonderland. She smiled as her father put the finishing touches at the top and let her have access to the footstool. 

“Are we using the angel or the star?”

“That depends, what do you think we should use?” 

Jack eyed the tree, considering the interlocking colours of the decorations against the purples and pinks of the angel. “The angel.”

“Then the angel it is.” He handed her the ceramic angel and she reached up to the very top of the tree only to lose her grip on the ornament and fall back into a dead faint. Nick reached out to catch the falling girl, face contorted in shock. He set her down on the plush carpeting.

“Jack, Jacqueline!” Jack twisted in the carpet and groaned, eyes blinking heavily under the harsh glare of the florescent lights. 

“What happened?” She tried to sit up but her head was spinning. What was she doing on the floor? Did they finish the tree? Why was her looking so frantic? “Is the tree finished?”

“The tree? Jacqueline, you just fainted don’t worry about the tree.”

“But it’s almost Christmas.” She sat up, a hand to her head trying to will the room from spinning.

“That doesn’t matter.” Nick said, picking his daughter up and guiding her to the kitchen. “For now, you’ll eat something and I don’t want you on this diet if it’s going to make you faint.”

Jack slumped against the table top, her father’s boisterous voice making her head worse. She groaned. More pans hit the stove top and she put her hands over her head.

“Here,” She felt a tap against her shoulder. Looking up she saw a small bowl of oatmeal sat in front of her. “Eat this and then bed.”

She picked up her spoon and dug in. It wasn’t bad and had the signature maple touch that all her father’s oatmeal had but she could still only get half way through it. She wrapped it up and put it away. “Dad I can’t eat this I’ll eat the rest later.”

“Fine, I want you in bed Jacqueline, no computer, no cellphone.”

“Yes dad.”

She went to her room, her following behind her and tucking her in. “Thanks dad.”

“It’s nothing for my little girl.” He smiled and made his way to the door. “Now get some sleep.”

“Yes dad.” Jack smiled, waiting until he left before pulling out her tablet and plugging her symptoms into the search engine.

It didn’t take long for the search engine to spit back out the results. She whimpered at the first page. “There’s no way.”

She ran the search again, this time using a different search engine but very similar results. She swallowed. She had expected food poisoning or the flu but she didn’t think she’d actually be pregnant. She pulled her legs up to her chest and took a deep breath, ‘Ok jack’ she thought, ‘Just because the symptoms coincide with pregnancy doesn’t mean you’re actually pregnant. You’ve been late before.’

Jack looked at her phone, biting her lower lip. It could still be any number of things but just to be on the safe side maybe she should call Tiana.


	4. Answers

Despite having gotten better since her fainting spell, Nick refused to let Jack leave the house until he was sure she was fine and even then she was bundled up to the point that she waddled. At that point Jack stopped caring too much, just happy to finally leave and see the outside world again. Her happiness didn’t stop her from tossing snowballs at anyone who laughed at her. That’s show them to think she’s defenceless. 

Jack made her way to Tiana’s floor as soon as she stepped foot on the property, pushing past frazzled students to get to get to her friend. She was so caught up in getting to Tiana’s room she hadn’t noticed the girl until she was pulled into a large bear hug. “Jack!” Tiana’s exuberance had Jack smiling. “What’s wrong? I got your message.”

Tiana’s arms slacked but she didn’t let go of Jack completely, watching as she shook in her puffy ensemble. “Jack?”

Jack put her arms around Tiana and whispered, “Can we go to your room?”

“Ah, sure. Come on.” 

When they got to Tiana’s room, a rare single one, Jack shed her jackets and took a seat on the end of her bed. “Tiana. I think… I think I might be pregnant.” There she said, though it did nothing to sooth her nerves.

Tiana’s eyes widened and she took a seat, mouth working as she tried to think of something to say to that. She closed her eyes and finally asked, “have you told Aster?”

“NO!” Jack shouted before slapping her hand over her mouth and staring at the door. “I don’t even know if it’s true or not I haven’t gotten a test done yet.”

Tiana gasped, “not even a disposable one?”

Jack shook her head, “but that’s why I need your help. Please Ti you’re the only I can ask.”

Tiana nodded, grabbing her keys from the desk. “Ok. Do you want me to drive you to the doctor’s?”

Jack paled and struggled to catch her breath when she realised she wasn’t breathing. She let it out in a long exhale and said, “no. Not yet. I don’t want to do anything until I know for sure if I’m…” She looked away. “I need you to get me a pregnancy test.”

Tiana tripped over her words as her skin flushed. “You want me to…?”

Jack nodded.

Tiana fluttered around the room, wringing her hands together. Jack watched her expectantly, pushing her bottom lip out and making her eyes as big as she could. Tiana asked, “why haven’t you gone to get one yet?”

At the question, Jack paled, dropping the cute act immediately in favour of shaking. She shook her head hard enough to obscure her face with her shoulder length hair. “Nuh uh. I can’t!” She found a hole in Tiana’s bed sheets and started making it bigger. “I told you what my dad is like. If he finds out about Aster and… this before I tell him it’ll be endgame.”

Tiann took a breath and sighed. “alright I’ll get you a test but you have to promise to stay here and not answer the door. The RA doesn’t like it when visitors come here without a badge.”

“I promise I’ll be good.” Jack answered, hugging the older girl. Her eyes twinkled and Tiana frowned.

“I mean it Jack.” Tiana asserted, grabbing her wallet and coat. “No roaming the halls.”

“I won’t. I’ll stay here.” She waved as Tiana left, thanking all the stars in the sky that she had such good friends.

 

When Tiana came back Jack had already destroyed her room. The perfectly alphabetized books were spread out on the floor and bed, opened to random pages while jack herself lay in the middle doodling on a piece of paper she had found. She had even managed to make a small fort using the baby blue bed sheet (with tiny humming birds) and Tiana’s desk chair.

Tiana took a step past the threshold and heard a crunch. Looking down, she found a crumpled up ball of paper in trail that led behind the door. “Jack!” She cried. “What did you do to my room?”

“Ummm.” Jack had the decency to blush, taking in the damage she had done to the once orderly room. “I wanted something to read and your books looked ok but I didn’t understand some of the stuff so I went looking through the other books and got distracted by this skull with the adult teeth still in. It’s pretty cool.”

Tiana sighed and put her bag down. “We’ll talk about this later. Once we’ve finished the testing.”

Jack’s face became a mask of seriousness as she took the bag from Tiana. There were five different tests in it and a two liter bottle of water. “What’s the water for?”

“So you can pee on the other sticks.”

“Ok…?” Jack tied the mouth of the bag and went to the bathroom, stomach twisting and knotting. The bag felt heavy in her grip and she was pretty sure the couple that walked passed her knew what was in it. 

She picked the farthest stall in the bathroom and took out a book with a smiling woman on the front. Really? Who designed these things? She flipped the opened the box and took out the stick. Tiana said to pee on it right?

So she peed on it, waited, tapped the floor and drank some water. She checked her phone and checked the test. A tiny plus sign was viewed in the window. “Plus? What the hell is this?”

Jack reads the back of the box. _\+ - pregnant._ She let out a nervous laugh, pretty sure the thing was faulty. They tend to be faulty right?

“Jack! Are you in here?” Tiana called. 

“Yea.”

“How is it?” 

“uhh…” Jack bit her lip. “Not ideal.”

Tiana called over the door. “Try another one. That’s why I got so many. I wanna know if I’m gonna be an aunty.”

Jack rolled her eyes and laughed a bit. “Fine, fine.”

She tested another box, then another, then another. All of them coming out plus. She stepped out of the stall and tossed out the tests. Tiana stepped up behind her and put an arm around Jack’s shoulders. She took the bag from Jack and leaned against the counter as Jack washed her face.

“So…?” 

Jack nodded and wiped her face. She felt a little twisted. “Yea.” 

“Have you told your dad about Aster?” 

Jack shook her head. She looked like she was cry.

“What about Aster? Are you gonna tell him?”

Jack leaned against Tiana and sniffed. “I don’t even know.”


End file.
